


I can fix that

by ammstar11



Series: I can fix that [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nico discovers that Will is very good at fixing problems, no matter what they might be.Based off of my favorite part in Holes.





	1. I can't row a boat

Nico was still adjusting to life at Camp Half-Blood; sure he had stayed here before but back then people had been uncomfortable with his presence once they had found out that he was the son of Hades. Now no one seemed to care. He was welcomed to join other cabins for daily activities, people fought over whose team he would be on for capture the flag, and he actually had friends to pass the time with.

It was so new to him to have people wanting him around that he didn’t know how to turn them down even if he really would rather not join in, but all of the attention and activity was starting to wear him down.

Nico sat down in the grass beside his cabin, the shade feeling fantastic after a long morning of sword practice. He let out a sigh as he leaned back against the obsidian wall of cabin 13, he was so worn out he didn’t know if he could take any more of this today. He closed his eyes and placed his arm over his face just wanting to block out the world and rest a moment before someone else found him and insisted that he join them for the afternoon.

Nico didn’t notice the figure that walked over and sat down beside him until they leaned back against the wall next to him and spoke up. “Hey Death boy, how’s it going?”

Nico lowered his arm and looked beside him to see Will sitting next to him in the grass giving him a smile. There was a brief fluttering of those skeletal butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he saw that smile and looked down. “Hey Will, just trying to get away from everyone for a while. People keep asking me to do stuff with them and I don’t want to upset them by saying no.” He missed the look of concern that passed across Will’s face at his words.

Before Will could respond though another camper came over. “Oh hey Will,” they said when they saw him sitting there then turned to talk to Nico, “hey Nico the Hermes cabin was wondering if you’d like to join us for a race across the canoe lake.”

Nico was about to agree even though he’d rather not, but before he could say anything Will cut in. “Sorry, I already asked Nico to help me out in the infirmary this afternoon,” he stood up and held his hand out to Nico to help him to his feet. “Come on Nico, we should really get to work.”

Nico was a little confused but took Will’s hand and let him pull him to his feet. “Uh yeah, sorry maybe some other time.” he said to the Hermes camper, they said it was no problem and waved as they turned to head back to their cabin mates.

“What was that about?” Nico asked Will and then he realised that he was still holding Will’s hand he quickly let go and put his hands in his pockets.

Will gave him a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. “Well I uh, thought that since you didn’t want to do any more activities you’d want a way of it, so I figured I’d get you out of it by getting you to help out in the infirmary?” he didn’t sound very certain, maybe he was worried that Nico might be mad at him for just deciding it on his own after Nico had said that he just wanted to be left alone but Nico didn’t mind at all.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind. At least it’s better than racing across the canoe lake; I don’t even know how to use a canoe…” he felt kind of embarrassed to admit that but Will didn’t seem affected by that, he just looked away.

“Well I can fix that, if you want I mean, I could teach you sometime if you’d like.”

_If I’d like?_

He’d love it! Though he wasn’t really up to admitting that much, so he decided to play it down a bit. “Um sure, that sounds good.”

Will turned back to him again with his usual smile back in place.

 _Just like it should be_ Nico thought but then wanted to kick himself for thinking that.

“So shall we head over to the infirmary then?” Will asked and Nico just nodded because he didn’t really trust himself to speak at the moment and together they walked over towards the Big house where the infirmary was.

…

It really wasn’t that bad spending time with Will, especially now that he wasn’t getting on Nico’s case about over exerting himself to the point of fading and all that.

They had sat in a comfortable silence for a while in the infirmary; it was only broken now and then by Will giving instructions or Nico asking for directions. After a while though Nico decided to ask about Will’s earlier offer.

“So you wouldn’t mind teaching me how to use a canoe?”

Will looked up from the bandages he was placing neatly into a first aid kit. “Not at all, I’ve been canoeing a bunch of times and would be happy to teach you. Is there any time you’d prefer?”

Nico hoped he wasn’t blushing as he responded. “I guess since not a lot of people go to the lake in the morning, sometime after breakfast might work.” he’d hate to make a fool of himself in front of the other campers and he didn’t want his friends to see the two of them alone together on the lake just in case they got the wrong idea.

Will nodded in understanding. “Sounds good, that way we don’t have to worry about there being other canoes around as we practice.”

Nico was glad Will had agreed to that and understood.

“So how about we go tomorrow morning, but we have to wait a bit first, you shouldn’t do water activities too soon after eating.”

And there was the Doctor Solace Nico knew so well. “Sure, that’s fine.”

And with that they got back to work.

…

The next morning Nico woke up and got dressed then headed out for breakfast.

He got his food and offered up some of it to the gods then sat down at his table. As he sat there eating and thinking about the morning he had planned with Will at the canoe lake Jason came by and sat down beside him.

“Hey Nico, would you be up to sword training again this morning?”

Nico didn’t mind spending time with his blond friend but today he had already planned on spending time with a different blond. “Sorry Jason I already have plans. Maybe later, or another day.”

Jason didn’t seem too bothered by being turned down though, much to Nico’s relief. “No problem, I’m glad you’re taking part in camp activities. I told you things would be better, didn’t I?”

Well he did have a point; Jason had been one of the ones to encourage Nico the most to start enjoying himself more and feel at home.

“Yeah, things are going okay.” Nico agreed and then he finished his breakfast. “I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later.”

Jason waved to him as he went. “Later.”

…

Nico headed over towards the lake, Will had decided that while they waited to actually get out onto the water he would first explain how to put on the life jacket and how to row the canoe, he had said that it was okay to sit in the canoe on dry land first to get used to it while they practiced rowing, then they could go onto the lake. Nico was fine with that, he’d been in boats before but nothing as small and close to the water as a canoe and though he wasn’t ready to admit it, he was kind of nervous about it.

“Hey Nico!”

His stomach filled with that annoying fluttering feeling again as he turned to see Will heading his way.

Nico had been sitting in the grass while he waited and wasn’t sure if he should stand or not as Will got closer but when Will sat down next to him he put all of his focus on looking at the lake in front of them.

“Hey Will, so it’s really okay that you don’t join the rest of your cabin in morning activities?”

Since Will was the head councillor for the Apollo cabin it was technically his job to lead his cabin in their activities, Nico on the other hand being the only member of his cabin unless of course Hazel was visiting, didn’t have to worry about things like that.

Will shook his head though. “It’s okay, they went to archery practice and I’m not so great at it so Kayla leads it. It’s easier to get the ones that excel in the particular activity to lead it instead; I’m just in charge of them the rest of the time.”

Well that made sense, though Nico knew that Will was a good fighter he just preferred to do it defensively, and being good at something and being good at teaching something wasn’t always the same thing.

“Alright shall we get started then?” Will asked bringing Nico back to the present, he couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips.

“Sure.”

And that was how they ended up spending most of the day practicing rowing a canoe, by the time the conch sounded for lunch they had spent a good hour getting Nico used to actually moving the small boat through the water, though they did get splashed a few times they just ended up laughing about it. By the end of that day Nico almost had the hang of it and he was no longer worried about falling into the water.

“Thanks Will, I guess I don’t need to feel embarrassed the next time someone wants me to join them canoeing.” Nico said though he really wanted to spend more time with the healer, it was approaching dinner time and they both needed to head back to their cabins to change out of their sopping wet clothes from the one time that they actually did tip over, Nico wondered if that had been his fault or the work of a nereid playing a practical joke on them.

“No problem, if you ever need something I’d be more than happy to help.” Will said and with that they headed back to their cabins to change.


	2. I fell and hurt myself

Nico still wasn’t too good at turning people down when they invited him along to join them so today he had been roped into a race up the Lava wall with Percy and Jason, though why they had to include him in a stupid race he had no idea.

At least he wasn’t afraid of the Lava, after free falling into the mouth of an active volcano while shadow traveling halfway across the globe with Reyna and Coach Hedge and a forty foot statue tied to him, the climbing wall wasn’t very intimidating. Of course the same couldn’t be said for the _Friendly rivalry_ between Percy and Jason, who ever thought it would be a great idea for the three sons of the big three to compete against each other really hadn’t thought things all the way through.

It hadn’t been so bad at first, but as they were almost to the top Nico slipped and ended up burning his forearm and losing his grip and fell but luckily Jason had caught him before he met the ground.

The race now forgotten, Percy and Jason both looked him over to be sure that he was alright.

“Nico oh gods are you okay?!” Percy asked as he looked at the younger demigod now seated on the ground holding his arm with the burn.

“I’m fine, just got a bit singed. No big deal.” he winced though as his arm shifted as he stood up.

“You should probably go to the infirmary and get that checked.”

In the meantime Percy managed to summon some water from the ground and held it over the burn of Nico’s arm to help sooth it as best he could.

Nico ignored the little fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach at the mention of the infirmary. “I’m fine.”

But when he went to move his arm in an attempt to play it off as nothing he ended up sucking in his breath at the pain that shot up his arm from the burn, meanwhile Percy and Jason both gave him looks like _Don’t lie, we can see right through you._

Nico wanted to fight it some more but knew it was pointless, especially when Jason spoke up next.

“Go to the infirmary or I’ll tell Will and watch as he drags you there himself.”

Okay that was a good threat and Nico hated just how effective it was.

“Alright fine I’ll go; are you happy now?” he asked to two older boys.

“Yeah.”

“Yes.” They both answered in turn.

Nico heaved a sigh knowing he had no other choice but to comply and headed over to the infirmary where, no doubt Will would be. He was already bracing himself for some kind of lecture about paying more attention while using dangerous equipment, or don’t agree to stupid competitions you knew couldn’t end well, or a great many things really. There was just no telling when it came to Will.

Nico could feel the ghost of a smile playing at the edge of his lips at the thought of the healer and his over protective ways. He sent a silent prayer to the gods that no one knew what was running through his head right now.

When Nico walked into the infirmary he noticed the lack of activity, that was probably a good thing but it also meant that it was just him and the blond boy sitting in front of him and he had to fight back the blush rising to his face.

“Uh, hey Will.” he said to announce his presence in the room, Will turned around to greet him with a smile on his face like usual but that smile fell when he saw Nico holding his arm to his chest protectively.

“What happened?” he asked as he stood and walked over to Nico to inspect the damage.

“I uh, kind of slipped while climbing the lava wall and ended up getting burned. It’s no big deal though.” he would have said more but the words died in his throat at the look Will was giving him.

“No big deal? Nico this is a serious burn, I need to treat it right away. Here sit down while I get some ointment for it.”

Nico sat on the nearest bed as he was instructed and waited while Will went around gathering things to treat the burn.

Will came back with a bottle of cold water and a towel some burn ointment along with some bandages and a square of ambrosia.

“Here, I can fix that.” he said as he set the ointment and bandages aside as he applied the cold water to the area of the burn with the towel folded underneath to catch the water then he patted down the area around the burn with the edge of the towel, next he picked up the ointment and spread some on the burn itself and finished by wrapping it with the bandage and singing a healing hymn to help alleviate the pain and sting of the burn before handing Nico the ambrosia and waited for him to eat it.

“There that should do it, now what were you saying?” Will asked as he looked up at Nico from where he knelt in front of him, Nico wanted to look away but held Will’s blue gaze anyway.

“It’s not that big of a deal, I’ve had worse.”

Will’s eyes narrowed a bit at that. “You still need to be careful on the climbing wall Nico, that’s real lava after all.”

Before he could stop the words they were already out. “So was the stuff in the volcano I almost fell into during one of my shadow jumps back from Greece but I’m fine.”

Will made a strange strangled sound at that. “The _what_?!”

Nico felt the need to assure Will that everything was fine. “It’s okay Solace, we managed to make another jump before we reached the lava, don’t worry about it.”

Will still looked aghast. “Don’t worry about it?! You just told me you fell into a volcano!”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah but I also told you that we made it out of there just fine.”

Will still looked like he wanted to check Nico for any damage left over from the plunge into an active volcano despite it having happened weeks ago, but he seemed to fight the urge back.

“I think you and I need to have a talk about what counts as ‘ _No big deal’_ di Angelo.” he said and sighed as he stood up and went about putting the supplies away.

Nico could feel his face heat up a bit.

 _He wants to talk to me_.

Lecture or not Nico couldn’t help looking forward to it.

“Whatever you say Solace.”


End file.
